A New Beginning
Description 3 Months after Andi has left for W.I.T.S Academy, Emma is working on becoming leader of the magic realm so she can change things for the better, but things get out of hand. Still maintaining her relationship with Jax, while constantly thinking about how Daniel and Mia are going in the everglades. But as she begins to miss Daniel she decides she wants to bring him back again. Plot A New Beginning (Emma's POV) "Who knows if there is something called a Pouncil, open the portal to the witches council". So I'm trying to get to the witches council, I want to talk to them about me being a leader of the realm so I can make things better. "Jax, why isn't this working"?. "Maybe you can't. Maybe it only opens at certain times". I didn't know what else to do, we just left. Jax teletransported us back to my house. "I don't think my dad's home yet" but I was wrong. "Emma"? "That was an interesting way you entered". Oh no, now what am I going to do. "That was a total breach, send that memory out of his reach". It worked. "Oh. Hi Emma". He walked out of the house and now we could talk. "I hate to do this Emma, but I need to go home, Jessie's coming home from WITS Academy for the holidays". Whay? Already. "Wait but," It was too late, he teletransported out. I wonder how Daniel is. I wish I hadn't sent him back, even though he's happy in the everglades with Mia, I need a human who I can talk to about magic, seeing as Andi is now at WITS Academy. I had an idea, It may be dangerous, but it will work. "We reach forward and we reach back to find the things that we do lack". The time orb. I knew it would work. All I needed was a momento. Ah, that toy truck that was his. "This momento i used to discern and mark it as my point of return". All I needed was another spell. "Although he's happy with his life, Once more I will alter time, Everyday my memories of him slowly fade, So return him from his life in the Everglades". Everything started to shake all around me. I took cover, but nothing happened. I decided to see if it worked. I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. Daniel came and answered it. "Hey Emma". I couldn't believe it. "Hi, Danny". I didn't think it would actually work. "Do you remember anything from the past 3 months"?. He took a moment to think. "Yeah. I was in the everglades with Mia and suddenly I was here". "I'm sorry, it's just I started to miss you, so I brought you back from that life". "It's ok, although I do miss that life. Can you at least make Mia my girlfriend still"?. "Sure". I thought of a spell "Without causing any bends, Mia will be Daniel's girlfriend". "Done". Daniel closed the door and I walked home. I thought that I should erase the memories of the everglades so he won't want to go back. "He used to be in the everglades, now everyday those memories will slowly fade". It worked :). Daniel's POV "Whoa, what the, how did I get here"? The doorbell rang and I went to answer. It was Emma. "Hey Emma". I couldn't believe it, when did I get here.. "Hi, Danny". "Do you remember anything from the past 3 months"?. I took a moment to think. "Yeah. I was in the everglades with Mia and suddenly I was here". "I'm sorry, it's just I started to miss you, so I brought you back from that life". "It's ok, although I do miss that life. Can you at least make Mia my girlfriend still"?. "Sure". I thought of a spell "Without causing any bends, Mia will be Daniel's girlfriend". "Done". I closed the door and started to walk back to the basement. Suddenly, something in my mind just clicked. I could remember everything from my Miami life and nothing about ever I came from. "Emma". I'm gonna go see Mia. I decided I needed some help, so I called the last person I would ever think of. Jax. I dialed his number and let it ring. "Jax. It's Daniel, Can you stop by? Thanks" Suddenly Jax teletransported in. "What do you need"? "Can you teletransport me to Mia's house at Vero Beach"? "Sure" Jax stood back and started to cast a spell "Things are going, according to plan, Send Daniel to Mia's Land". I disappeared and suddenly I was at Mia's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for Mia to answer it. A light turned on and when the door opened, Diego and Maddie walked out. "What are you guys doing here"? "Maddie and I were talking to Mia and planning a trip to the everglades, I know there's another Kanay out there and we're gonna find them". "Ok, then" Jax's POV "Things are going according to plan, Send Daniel over to Mia's Land". He disappeared in a flash, I needed to see Emma. So I teletransported over. "Emma"?. She walked in "Yeah"?. I asked her why she brought Daniel back. "I needed a human to talk to about my magic". "I can't say I'm happy about it, but I'll deal with it". "Thanks Jax". I almost forgot "By The Way, Jessie's coming back tomorrow, and she said Andi's coming with her, you wanna come to Iridium High to get them". "Sure". "Great" see you tomorrow. I teletransported out. Once I did, I got a text from Daniel, he said for me to send him back to his house at the strike of 10. I replied and said yes. "By the stroke of ten, I wan't Daniel back into his house that's nothing like a Den". Mia's POV "So what about Friday"? "Sure". "Although we'll teletransport here at 6 and once you have your bags packed, we'll teletransport to the Everglades". "Great" I led them to the door and once they were gone, Daniel was there. "Daniel, why are you here"?. "What, a guy can't come see his girlfriend". "Of course he can, come on in". "I won't be here long, Jax will bring me back to my house at 10, we have 2 hours". "So what do you want to do"? I didn't really know anything we could do in 2 hours. "Pool"? Swimming at this time?. "Sure" I'll just get my bathing suit". On the way to my room, I grabbed my Aunt's phone. I want to Daniel to know she's ok with us dating and I know just how to. With her phone in hand, I Crossed my arms and released them and morphed into my aunt. I walked over to Daniel. Andi's POV "Miss Cruz"?. Oh god not Aganemnon "Yes, aggie?" "Enjoy your break, and I trust when you get back you'll graduate from Guardians training". "Thanks Aggie". I walked over to Jessie, "Ready to go home"?. "Yep". I didn't even know how too. "Do you know how". "Well, I cast a spell and we should teletransport to the lockers where we'll walk out". At least she knew. "Great, well cast the spell". She started to perform her signature move, which was ridiculous. "We've had our time at WITS Academy to roam, and until next term send us home". Suddenly the locker doors open and we walked out. Emma, Jax and Jake were there waiting for us. "Emma". "Dad, Jax". I ran over and hugged Emma. "We can have a reunion at Emma's house, but please get me out of here". Jax began to perform the spell, but Jessie butted in. "Can I cast it"?. "Sure Jessie". "We're still in a place, we don't want to roam, So please take us all to Emma's home". Emma's POV "Andi, you're back" I ran over to her and hugged her. I'm so glad she's back. "So how's everything? Did you visit Daniel while I was away?". "No, actually I brought him back from the everglades". "What why?". I knew what I had to say "Well, ever since you left, I've been missing humans, so I brought him back". "Ok". We teletransported to my house. After everyone left, I knew there was one more thing I needed to do. Reunite everyone. "Through days nights and endless hours, I call upon their existent and non existent powers, Bring them all back, so we can relax". Suddenly, Daniel, Mia, Diego, Maddie, Jax and Andi came. I knew, that this would truly be, A New Beginning" '''Next Time on Spellbound: '''Diego, Mia and Maddie go to the everglades to track down another Kanay based on their clue of the spider mark on a rock. After finding new Kanay Sara Thomas, they have alot to teach her and convince her to move to Miami. Will they finally restore the Witch/Kanay relationship? Category:Spellbound Series 1 Category:Spellbound Fanfiction Category:Daniel Viglietti's Fanfiction Category:Spellbound